


Worldbuilding 13: Nate Pryor/Cable

by JoAsakura



Series: X-Force: Mutant Crimes Investigation Unit [12]
Category: MCIU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description of MCIU's version of Cable: Nathan Pryor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldbuilding 13: Nate Pryor/Cable

Most of the characters in MCIU are relatively similar to their 616 counterparts. However, Cable is kind of unique animal. (If anyone has a character they'd like me to profile, though, please let me know in comments)

Cable's story starts in a vat of polyamniotic gel in a secret lab hidden somewhere in the haunted undercity of Edinburgh. A lab owned by Dr. Nathalie Essex - the (rather evil, quite mad) scientist known also as Ms Sinister. Essex had spent a number of years attempting to "purify and improve" the mutant race up to and including her own (dissatisfactory) experience "mating" with Christopher (Corsair) Summers. Essex left that child with caretakers in New Orleans and has kept occasional tabs on him.

Deciding that Summers' DNA was less than optimally compatible with her own, Essex turned her attention, some years later, to a young man named John Grey. The Phoenix. Seventeen years old and in command of one of the primal forces of the universe, Grey was too good for her to resist. Let's just say that obtaining "genetic donor material" wasn't that hard.

A child with the psionic potential of John Grey and Essex's own near-immortality is a fine target,though. Curious to watch his development, Essex decanted the child she would name Nate Pryor to raise him (along with a cadre of robotic helpers) at her Scottish estate. It didn't take long for news of Nate's existence to make it's way to both Apocalypse AND the X-Men, however.

What happened was a minor war, one that it seemed Apocalypse would win when he attacked Nate with a strain of Phalanx TO that threatened to devour the child. Before the Phalanx conversion was completed, though, the battle was halted by a woman calling herself Askan'i. Askan'i (Rachel, the chronoskipping future daughter of John Grey) brought Nate forward in time three thousand years, where the TO virus could be managed until his TK had developed enough to do it himself.

The rescued child was raised by Askan'i and her sisterhood, along with a man who would be a father figure, and more, to the young man. An immortal wanderer that the locals called "Salvo"

Indoctrinated and trained in the arts of war by the Askan'i, and battling an unexpected rebirth of Apocalypse, Rachel shunted the now-adult Nathan back in time to protect him. Before Nate vanished, Salvo told him a name- of someone he should search out and teach.

Sam Guthrie.

Askan'i's time shunt was inaccurate, though- perhaps hurried by the battle- and Nate found himself twenty years earlier than he should have been.

Needless to say, Nate adapted, and adapted in a way that was bound to disappoint nearly everyone, and had gotten him and the young mutants who eventually banded with him in a great deal of trouble.

Burdened with a knowledge of a future to far in advance to be of any use and light on what would pass for 20th century ethics, Nate was an odd father-figure to the kids who would eventually follow him into X-Force. All he knows, for certain, is that to stand against Apocalypse, humans and mutants cannot be at odds with each other.

And by Mother Askan'i, he's damn well going to find a way to make them play nice.


End file.
